


i'll make you a legend (let me be your wings)

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Reminiscing, hinata is the fucking sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: in kageyama's mind, hinata has always been the image of victory.





	i'll make you a legend (let me be your wings)

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14418289#cmt14418289)
> 
>  **quote:**  
>  "In the end, in my mind, you're the image of 'victory'"  
> -Midoriya Izuku, Boku no Hero Academia pg. 120
> 
> [hsm soundtrack] we're soooooaring, we're flyyyying

there’s an old photograph

in between the pages of your high school yearbook

of a boy in midair

of a boy with a halo made of flames

of a boy who takes flight

with wings made of sunlight and sweat

and in your ears you can hear

 

the squeak of runners on polished gym floor

the “don’t mind”s of teammates behind the white lines

the heavy breathing of your captain to your right

the sudden silence broken only by your heartbeat

the single slap of a steady palm making contact

the slam as the ball hits the ground

the roaring of the crowd above you

the thud of running footsteps

 

but it is nothing compared 

to the rush of blood in your ears

as he launches himself into your arms

and the way he screams your name

like a victory chant

like a theme song

like a final cheer

and you’re screaming back

_ hinata hinata hinata  _

_ we did it we’re no longer fallen we did it we  _ **_won_ **

 

you remember glossy magazine spreads

and your names broadcasted live on national television

the bright lights of centre court

and the slaps on your back as you line up to shake hands

you remember the weight of the best setter award

and the shine of the trophy you all held up

but what you remember the most

 

is a boy in midair

taking flight

silky crow feathers

glaring sunlight

of a view from the top

and pride, overwhelming 

swelling pride that you

were the one

that put him up there

 

 

 

(you’re still staring at the photograph when the front door opens.

“i’m home,” hinata calls, and you look up to find him unwinding his scarf and pulling off his hat, revealing a mess of orange locks. he looks as vibrant as he was at seventeen, and yet somehow even more radiant.

you don’t hesitate when you tuck the photograph away, because the reality of glory is right here in front of you, in the form of a boy you want to spend forever and a day holding up.

“welcome home,” you tell him, and when he beams at you, you hear the flutter of wings.)

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr + twitter!!


End file.
